


Secrets Untold

by Darkangel19881



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 05:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16968939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel19881/pseuds/Darkangel19881
Summary: Modern AUNaruto goes off to Konoha University, expecting a different experience than he had in high school. There he runs into the most popular kid and becomes instant enemies. Still, Naruto finds him interesting and attempts to form a friendship with him. When the friendship is there, one of the boys starts feeling more for the other, and then something unexpected happens before Sasuke gets the chance to tell Naruto how he feels. Will Sasuke still be willing to be around Naruto when he discovers Naruto's secret?





	1. Chapter 1

Secrets Untold

Chapter One

"How are you feeling?" a brown-haired man with a scar across his nose asked, the blonde-haired teen sitting at the table. "You aren't getting sick, are you?"

"No. Iruka I'm not getting sick. I'm just nervous is all." The young man answered. "I've never been away from home for so long."

"Maybe that's a sign that you shouldn't go." Iruka said worriedly. "What if you get sick again? I can't stand the thought of that happening while you are off to University."

"I think, I'll be okay. Tsunade said everything looked okay, and I trust her." Naruto stated. He could understand why his former sensei was so worried, Naruto had had the symptoms of being sick for a long time before anyone figured out that Naruto was extremely sick. It had taken Naruto collapsing at school to realize that he was sick. He'd just happened to be in Iruka sensei's math class, working out a math equation on the board, when out of nowhere Naruto had dropped the chalk and had hit the ground, unconscious.

Naruto had regained consciousness a few hours later in the Konoha emergency room, Iruka standing beside him talking quietly with the blonde-haired doctor. Naruto hadn't understood why his math teacher had been there at the time. It was later on that Naruto that Iruka had been there for emotional support, and he had remained beside Naruto throughout the entire ordeal, because Naruto's diagnosis had been a difficult one. Iruka had ended up becoming one of Naruto's biggest supporters and had gotten really close with Naruto. Since Naruto's parents were dead, had been since he'd been young, Iruka had stepped in and stepped up as a guardian of sorts for him. Tsunade had told him that it was so bad she wasn't sure that much could be done for him, but Naruto had somehow managed to beat the odds and was currently cancer free and had been for three months now. Naruto just hoped that it stayed that way. He didn't think he could through another round of aggressive chemotherapy.

"Earth to Naruto?" Iruka said, interrupting Naruto's thoughts causing the other man to blink up at him in an owlish manner.

"Sorry, Sensei." Naruto murmured. "I was just thinking about how much harder all of this would have been if I haven't had you to help me along the way."

"I wouldn't have had you to go through that alone." Iruka said softly. "No one deserves that kind of hell. I will always be there for you."

"Even if it means the cancer comes back and ends up killing me?" Naruto asked, finally giving voice to his silent fear. He didn't want to die, he was only 17 years old.

"It's not going to come back." Iruka said. "And if it does, Tsunade will find a way to make it go back into remission. Perhaps you should stay here, it would be easier to keep an eye on things."

"I need to go to school." Naruto said. "I need to be able to get away from here and forget about everything for a while."

"You can't forget that you have check up's up to make sure the cancer hasn't returned." Iruka said gently. He knew that Naruto hated being reminded that he needed to get checked up on periodically to make sure that he was still healthy.

"I know that." Naruto said. "And I promise that I won't miss any of my appointments, but this is something that I need to do for me."

"I can understand that. I know that you need to have your own life." Iruka said. "I just want you to keep in mind that you aren't as healthy as you used to be, and it won't take much to get you sick because of the chemotherapy. Your immune system isn't what it used to be."

"I know." Naruto said. "I promise I'll even wear a mask if I have too, but I need to do this."

"I know you do." Iruka said. "And I promise I'm not trying to be overprotective, I just worry about you."

"A little too much." Naruto said, offering Iruka a small smile. He was grateful to the other man for all that he had already done for him. Iruka had supported him when Naruto didn't have anyone to be there for him, and Naruto would forever be grateful for that. Iruka had done things for him that Naruto knew that he could never repay the man for. Iruka had gone out of the way to make sure that Naruto had someone with him just so that Naruto wouldn't have to face cancer alone. So maybe he could partly repay the other man for what he done.

"Don't think about not going to school." Iruka said, seeing the look of apprehension on Naruto's face. "You can't give up your dreams for fear of the cancer coming back. You said it yourself, you have to do it."

"I'm not afraid of the cancer coming back, not really." Naruto said. "I don't want you to have to sacrifice anything else. You've already done enough."

"It was all worth it." Iruka said. "I would do it all over again to just make sure that you wouldn't have to go through it alone." Naruto smiled weakly, he was going to miss the other man something dearly. He had grown accustomed to having the other man around, all the time. School was going to be difficult but Iruka was right, Naruto had to do this for him.

"I'll always be a phone call away if you need someone to talk too." Iruka said. "but I'm sure you'll be making friends in no time, and won't have much time to talk to an old fart like me."

"You're not old." Naruto said chuckling. "I'm not sure that anyone's going to want to be friends with someone who could easily die from a cold."

"That's not going to matter, when you find someone who see your heart." Iruka said. "You have the biggest heart of anyone that I know, and I know that other people will see it as well. You will draw people to you and you will have all sorts of friends."

"One can only hope." Naruto muttered. "But I'm still not sure about it."

"Now whose full of doubt?" Iruka said. "Where's the confidence that you were showing earlier?"

"I'm just worried, about whether I can do this now. I'm afraid of the cancer coming back, and whether people will accept me once they discover that I've got cancer."

"Had cancer." Iruka reminded. "It's gone."

"For now." Naruto muttered as he pushed himself to his feet, after glancing at the clock. He needed to be on the college campus soon, but now he was filled with so much apprehension that he wasn't sure that he could do this.

"I think you'll be fine." Iruka said, "it's normal to be nervous."

"I have more to be nervous about than most college freshman." Naruto said. He couldn't help but worry that the cancer would somehow come back while he was at school. He didn't know what he would do if it did, he didn't think he could do another round of chemotherapy.

"I know I made you nervous about the cancer thing." Iruka said. "But I just wanted you to realize that you have to be careful. Take your meds and go for your check ups like you are supposed to, and realize that at the first sign of the symptoms being back that you need to make sure that you get to the hospital and get looked at." Naruto nodded and swallowed hard, leaving Iruka was going to be harder than he thought. Ever since his parents had died, people tended to leave him alone, treated him like he was some sort of curse. Naruto had been so lonely, before and when he started having some strange symptoms Naruto had hoped that it would be something deadly that would end his life so that he could be with his parents again. At least he hoped that he until Iruka started staying with him during his diagnosis and treatment. Naruto had thought that he had wanted to die, but Iruka showed up and gave him a reason to fight again, Iruka made him see that he didn't have to be lonely anymore. Ever since his diagnosis, Naruto had been staying with Iruka, because Iruka refused to allow him to be anywhere else. Iruka had decided that Naruto needed someone to help him when he was sick and couldn't do things for himself. Naruto was truly grateful that his teacher had been there, because while he was undergoing chemotherapy, he had gotten really sick and had gotten to the point where he couldn't eat anything at all, and he couldn't do much for himself, other than make it to the toilet in order to throw up. Naruto couldn't imagine that he would have done very well without Iruka being there. Perhaps Naruto would have lost the will to live early on and ended up losing his battle. Naruto didn't know and he didn't like thinking about it very much. 

"It seems weird that you're finally leaving for college. It seems like yesterday that you were just stepping into my classroom." Iruka said.

"I'm glad to have made it this far." Naruto said. "There for a while, I wasn't sure I would even finish high school. I'm hoping that my luck will hold out and the cancer will stay gone."

"It will." Iruka reassured the teen. "I almost guarantee that it won't come back."

"I hope your right." Naruto said. "I don't think I can go through that again. It was terrible." He'd been sick all of the time, and was so miserable at some points that he had wished he would die, just to be free from his misery.

"I know so." Iruka said as he started towards Naruto, his heart suddenly feeling heavy. He didn't want to let Naruto go, but he knew that he had to let Naruto live his own life. After all that Naruto had been through, first with the death of his parents, and then his cancer diagnosis. Life had been hard on the Uzumaki, but Iruka knew that it could get better, Naruto could find a better life. The one he deeply deserved, even if Iruka had to let him go, he would. He only wanted Naruto to be happy and to be able to experience a full life. Of course, Iruka knew that he wasn't really losing Naruto, he would be able to see Naruto whenever he wanted, and still talk to him. He just wouldn't see him as much as he used too.

"You're more confident than I am." Naruto said as he reached out and pulled Iruka in for a hug. "I guess I'm just nervous about this whole experience. I've never done something like this before." 

"You'll get there." Iruka said. "It's just going to take you a little more time to believe that you are okay after all that you have been through. Are you sure you don't want me to take you to the University?"

"I don't want to cause you anymore trouble than I already have." Naruto stated. "besides I'm not sure it would help me make friends if I have you with me." Iruka chuckled.

"I'm sure you'll have no problems making friends." Iruka said. "Once they see your heart, they'll want to be around you all the time."

"I'm going to miss you." Naruto said suddenly, clinging tighter to Iruka. "I really am."

"You're not going very far, so you can always come back home whenever you want." Iruka said, "And I will be here waiting."

"You mean you want me here?" Naruto asked, pulling back.

"This is your home, of course I want you." Iruka said. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I just figured that because the cancer is gone that you would want me to move somewhere else." Naruto said, tears forming in his blue eyes.

"That would be cruel." Iruka said. "And after everything, you deserve some kindness in your life. I know the other kids at school weren't very nice to you because you had cancer."

Naruto swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears at bay. Iruka was right when he'd said the other kids hadn't been nice, he'd been bullied for being sick even though it hadn't been his fault that he'd gotten sick.

"I love you." Naruto said, choking on his tears. "you've been there for me more than anyone ever has and I'll always be grateful."

"You didn't deserve to go through that alone." Iruka said. "No one does. And I love you just as much and I mean it if you get tired of being at school, you can always come back. I know you're taking on a lot as it is."

"You don't know what that means to me." Naruto said. "and I may end up taking you up on your offer."

"The door is always open. I guess if you don't want to be late, you best be going." Iruka said. Naruto sighed and pulled away, he didn't want to leave but he knew Iruka was right. He needed to be able to find his dorm room, and he wanted to make sure that he knew where all of his classes were. He would hate to get lost and end up late on his first day. Naruto was sure that would make him look like the biggest loser on the planet.

"I'll see you later then." Iruka said as he watched Naruto grab his bag and then head for the apartment door. He really hoped that Naruto's college experience would be better than his high school experience. Naruto had ended up being friendless, aside from Iruka, and Iruka's on and off boyfriend Kakashi Hatake. It had been hard to watch Naruto being so sick and lonely, wishing for a friend that wouldn't judge him for being sick. It had made Iruka angry at the kids for being so cruel to someone who clearly needed them to be kind. Iruka couldn't understand why they couldn't see what Iruka saw in Naruto. Maybe college would end up being a good experience for him. Still Iruka couldn't help but worry, if college was anything like high school, Iruka feared what would happen if Naruto was bullied again. Iruka feared that the happy go lucky teenager would end up killing himself and he didn't want that to happen. Iruka knew that Naruto wasn't as happy as he often times pretended to be and that eventually Naruto was going to burst if something didn't change.

"Kami keep him safe, and help him make some friends that will be kind to him when they find out that he's sick." Iruka murmured. He didn't want to lose Naruto, he truly loved the boy like he was his own son, and Iruka would rather die than to see Naruto lose his battle with cancer or the depression that he was trying so hard to hide.

An hour later Naruto found himself staring at the gates of Konoha University. He swallowed hard as he wondered if this experience would be different for him, or if the people would treat him the same as they had in high school. Sighing, Naruto took a step forward, he had to start somewhere he might as well go now, instead of standing there looking like an idiot. That was the last thing he wanted to look like, not after what he had already been through in high school. He knew how cruel people could be to those that were different. He had learned the hard that just because he was an orphan and had gotten sick, there had been no kindness for him. It had him secretly hate his classmates, but no one ever knew that because he wore a mask that showed that he was happy despite his circumstances. The only one who really knew how dark his thoughts were, was probably Iruka, his former teacher was the only one who had even bothered to take the time to get to know him.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Naruto heard someone shout, seconds before he plowed into the back of another dark-haired teen knocking him to the ground. Naruto grunted as he landed right on top of the other boy. He heard the boy hiss in pain before Naruto was suddenly jerked to his feet. He looked up to see another dark-haired man, this one appearing to be a few years older than Naruto, holding tightly to Naruto's bicep, as he reached down and helped the other kid up.

"You okay Sasuke?" the man asked.

"I think I might have broken my wrist." Sasuke replied.

"You best hope that's not the case, my little brother doesn't have time for a broken wrist." The older man hissed at Naruto, turning and shaking the teen in his hands. "Whatever the case may be, you can pay for his treatment."

"Come on Itachi," Sasuke said, turning hateful eyes towards Naruto to glare at him. "We don't have time for this loser, I have basketball practice to get to, and I need to get my wrist looked at." Naruto stared at the two boys as the older one released his grip on Naruto's arm and stared walking off, following after the younger boy.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your life." Someone commented from behind Naruto. "Pissing off the Uchiha's was the wrong thing to do. They can make your life here at KU a living hell if they want too." Naruto spun around to see another teen, this one with red tattoos on his face staring at him. Naruto frowned and rubbed at his arm, he had no doubt that his arm would have an ugly bruise on it.

"What makes them so special?" Naruto asked, already disliking the two boys, for thinking they were so much better than he was.

"How can you not know who they are?" the teenager asked, sounding surprised. "Everyone knows the Uchiha's. their family practically owns Konoha."

"I don't care about that, they're just people. They aren't any better than anyone else." Naruto said.

"And with that attitude you're never going to get along with them." The teenager informed Naruto.

"Just great." Naruto before walking, not even bothering to acknowledge that the other teen had said anything. He couldn't help but wonder if he had already screwed up his college career before it had even started. He seriously hoped not, but if the Uchiha were as powerful as that   
teen had claimed, then Naruto knew his life would be made a living hell.

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

Secrets Untold

Chapter 2

Naruto continued heading down the sidewalk, pondering what the other kid had meant when he'd said that the Uchiha's could make his college experience very miserable. It couldn't be more miserable than his high school experience had been. He'd been bullied so much for being sick that he had at one point considered killing himself. He didn't know why he'd been hated so much for something that he'd had no control over. But it made him realize that Konoha East High School could have done without Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke and his brother must have to Konoha West High school because Naruto was certain that he would have remembered seeing someone as beautiful as Sasuke. Well, Sasuke Uchiha might have been gorgeous, but he was about as prickly as a pear and if Naruto was honest, he kind of made him curious as to why Sasuke Uchiha was that way. How could someone think that it was okay to treat people like they were garbage? Clearly the Uchiha's thought so high of themselves that they were above everyone else.

Sighing, Naruto found the dorm he would be staying in, he hoped that his roommate would be nice, otherwise he'd considering just traveling to and from school from Iruka's apartment. He was sure that Iruka wouldn't mind anyways because it would mean that he got to keep a closer eye on Naruto. Entering the building, Naruto glanced down at the piece of paper that contained his room information, he was rather glad that his room would be on the first floor. It meant that he wouldn't have too much trouble hauling what little of his belongings that he had brought with him.

As he made his way down the hall, he wondered who his roommate would be. He'd had the option of not having a roommate, however Naruto wouldn't have been able to afford it and if he was honest, he really didn't want to be alone. He wanted to surround himself with people, he just didn't want to end up being lonely again. In middle school, he'd had plenty of friends, but once he'd gotten diagnosed with cancer all those friends had abandoned him. It was like he had thought that the cancer was contagious and that they would end up with it. They hadn't thought about what Naruto had to face and that because they abandoned him that he had to face it alone. He never wanted to be in that place again. If things didn't change for him though, Naruto feared what would happen. He'd been in such a dark place, that he didn't know if he'd ever be able to come out of it, but Iruka had managed to get him out of it.

Finding his room, Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out his key. Inserting it into the door, Naruto turned it and then gently shoved the door open. Looking up, Naruto noticed his roommate had already settled in, and their side of the room, everything was covered in black and it made Naruto wondered if he was rooming with the most depressed person on the planet. Who didn't like at least a little bit of color in their life.

As Naruto crossed the room, he noticed much to his dismay that his roommate had taken the side of the room with the window on it, and had proceeded to drape black curtains. Naruto scowled, before turning his attention to his side of the room where a twin bed and a small desk were squeezed into the small space. Naruto wondered how he would even be able to breath with the space being so small. He hoped that his roommate was at least a little bit friendly, it would be unbearable if his roommate was a total dick.

Setting his bag down, Naruto unzipped it and pulled his orange sheets and proceeded to make the bed. He had the feeling his roommate was going to like him too much because of his bright colors but at that point Naruto decided that he didn't give a damn. He was going to do things his way for a change. Glancing at his watch he noticed that he still had a few hours until he was set to go to his first class. Which meant he could probably go wander around campus and try to find his way around. He also had an appointment with Tsunade, his oncologist later but he wasn't too worried about that. He'd been feeling pretty good lately so he doubted that the cancer had returned, at least it hadn't yet. Naruto was also certain that he would know if it did come back, he remembered how bad he'd felt before he was diagnosed. He'd felt like he'd had the flu, only the symptoms had lasted for months instead of days. He had been completely miserable then so Naruto knew that if he started feeling that way again that his remission would be over.

Once Naruto had finished setting his side of the room up, Naruto grabbed his jacket and headed out of the room. Slipping his hands into his pockets, Naruto made his way down the hall and out of the dorm. He was excited about starting a new part of his life, but at the same time he also had plenty of fear about the situation. Naruto supposed that was normal, he just couldn't let the fear win.

As he wandered down the sidewalk, he noted the names of the stone buildings, his first class would in the Wave building and the class was English literature with Kakashi Hatake. Kakashi was dating Iruka so Naruto already knew him and was relieved that he was familiar with at least one person on the KU campus. He was also sure that Kakashi would reporting back to Iruka on how Naruto was doing. Naruto wouldn't expect any less of the man, he grateful that he had someone that cared as much as Iruka did.

"Hey, it's the idiot that knocked Sasuke Uchiha down." He heard someone call and Naruto frowned and looked up. He saw a pink haired girl with green eyes glaring at him.

"Sasuke broke his wrist because of you." The girl snarled at him, making Naruto grimace and step back. "Which means he won't be playing basketball for part of the season."

"I didn't mean to hurt anyone." Naruto said, not understanding why this girl was so angry with him. It wasn't like he had hurt her or anything.

"Sure, there's no way in hell you didn't know who the Uchiha's were. I think it was your plan to hurt Sasuke so that you could get on the team." The girl continued.

"I don't play sports of any kind." Naruto said. "I wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt someone."

"Yeah right." The girl snorted, continuing to glare at Naruto.

"Come on Sakura, this loser isn't worth it." A blonde-haired girl said. Naruto scowled, he'd been called loser all the time in high school and he hated the word. He wished people would just stop using the word.

"You're right. Besides I'm sure that Sasuke will find a way to get even. He won't let this go unpunished and neither will his brother." The girl named Sakura stated, sneering at Naruto.

"It would be best if you steered clear of Sakura Haruno and her friends for a while." A voice stated from beside him, Naruto looked up to find Kakashi Hatake standing beside him. "And it sounds like you need to avoid Sasuke Uchiha as well."

"Why? What's so special about him?" Naruto asked, irritated at the thought of the other boy.

"Sasuke Uchiha can make your college experience very miserable." Kakashi said. "His family pretty much owns the college, he's not someone you want to get on the bad side of."

"Well, I think I've already done that." Naruto muttered. "What's Sakura's deal?"

"She's Sasuke's girlfriend." Kakashi replied. "And Sasuke is very protective of her, so you can't do or say anything that would upset her."

"And yet she can talk to me like I'm not even human." Naruto said. "How is that fair?"

"It's not, but you'll come to find that avoiding her and any Uchiha will be the best thing in the long run. And as always if you need help with anything you can come to me." Kakashi said. "Speaking of help, don't you have an appointment with Tsunade today?"

"Yes, but it's not until your class is finished." Naruto replied. "I don't intend to miss it, so don't look at me like that. Honestly, you and Iruka worry too much."

"It's our job to worry." Kakashi said. "Don't worry, I won't try to mother hen you like Iruka would. I just want to make sure you keep up with your appointments and everything. I wouldn't want the cancer to come back and you not even be aware of it."

"Don't worry, if it comes back, I'll know it. I can remember how bad I felt when I was first diagnosed." Naruto replied. "If I ever start feeling like that again, I'll go straight to Tsunade. I don't want to have to face that again, but I'll keep fighting as long as I have too."

"I would rather you not have to face it either, but if you do know that bother Iruka and I will always be there for you. You won't have to go through it alone." Kakashi said. "And now you should probably head into class, wouldn't want you to be late on your first day."

"Like you're not planning on showing up late." Naruto muttered before nodding towards Kakashi and heading into the building. If Kakashi could be counted on for one thing it was to always be late no matter what was going on.

"Maybe not today." Kakashi said, offering Naruto a grin.

"Yeah right, when are you ever not late. I don't think you know how to show up on time." Naruto muttered and Kakashi chuckled.

"I could if I wanted too." Kakashi said. "It's just a matter of wanting too." Naruto shook his head, and disappeared through the door. He was glad that Kakashi was hear, Naruto had the feeling that he would be spending a lot of time with Kakashi in the coming days. Especially, if the Uchiha's did decide that they wanted to make Naruto's life harder than it needed to be. Naruto was starting to think that maybe it would have been better if he had chosen to stay home. He wanted to make a better life for himself but he didn't want to be bullied anymore either. He deserved a better life, he didn't deserve to have to listen to people put him down because he had gotten sick.

Shaking his head, Naruto headed down the hall, searching for room 110. When he found it, he entered and the moment he entered, he saw a small crowd gathered around a desk, and through a small part in the crowd, Naruto saw a black-haired teenager sitting at his desk. He raised his head and his eyes met Naruto's and he scowled darkly at Naruto. Naruto swallowed hard and glanced around the room, happy when he found a desk in the back of the room. Perhaps if the girls couldn't see him, they wouldn't be able to harass him.

Making his way to the back of the room, Naruto flopped down into the chair and laid his head on the desk. He already knew what Kakashi was going to start with so he might as well just sleep through it. It wasn't like Kakashi would care anyways. He was about the laziest teacher that Naruto had ever met. Which meant that he would pass the class with flying colors, so if the Uchiha's really controlled everything than Naruto could rest assured that he would pass Kakashi's class. Kakashi wouldn't let the Uchiha's flunk him out school before he even got started.

"You made me break my wrist." A harsh voice stated from beside him. Naruto raised his head to find Sasuke Uchiha staring down at him, clearly unhappy about the situation.

"I told you I didn't mean too." Naruto said. "I'm new here and didn't know where I was going."

"Didn't you get a college visit before you started? You should have known where you were going." Sasuke hissed.

"I didn't have time, I had other things going on too you know." Naruto said thinking back to how much time he had spent in chemotherapy. He wasn't going to let Sasuke know that though, Naruto wasn't going to give Sasuke something else to use against him.

"You should have had time." Sasuke said. "It's not like you were sick or anything. I bet you were just too lazy to schedule the visit." If you only knew how sick I was Naruto thought bitterly, you wouldn't be making such statements.

"You don't know me. You don't know anything that I've had to deal with and don't pretend that you do. We didn't even go to the same school so how can you say that I was too lazy?" Naruto said. "Now leave me alone, I'm getting a headache."

"You can't talk to me that way!" Sasuke hissed. "I can make school a very miserable experience for you."

"You already do." Naruto muttered.

"Now, Uchiha why don't you stop harassing the new kid and go sit down class is about to start." Kakashi said, appearing beside Naruto. "Naruto's a little dumb, he doesn't know anything about you or your family."

"It's time he learned." Sasuke muttered before turning and stomping off towards his chosen desk.

"Thanks, Kakashi." Naruto mumbled. "I don't have the energy to deal with him."

"Then perhaps it would be better for you to avoid him, because he's right he can make school a miserable experience for you." Naruto sighed and sat up, rubbing at his forehead, he wondered if his headache would go away at all this semester. Something told him that he was in for an interesting semester.

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need to go to the nurse?" Kakashi asked.

"I'm okay, I just have a headache." Naruto said. "I'm sure it's Uchiha induced." He could already hear whispers of teacher's pet and it stung. He wasn't a teacher's pet, not anywhere close actually, but they didn't know that he had a friendly relationship with Kakashi because of Iruka. They didn't know him and he was starting to think that they didn't deserve too.

"Ignore them." Kakashi said, having picked up on the calls of teacher's pet. "They're assholes."

"I know. Don't you think you should be getting class started?" Naruto asked. He only wanted for Kakashi to walk away so that maybe the other kids would leave him alone. He was starting to wonder if no one had grown up, and were still the same immature brats that they were in high school.

"If you insist, I guess you do want to make it to your appointment on time." Kakashi said as he started walking away. Naruto silently breathed a sigh of relief, he could still feel Sasuke's eyes on him. Something told him Sasuke was going to make his life hell, and he was dreading it already. He wanted nothing more than for things to be different from the way things were in high school.

Class started a few short minutes later, and Naruto tried his hardest to pay attention, but he couldn't miss the whispers of Naruto being a loser and an idiot. Naruto blinked back tears, wondering what he had done to deserve this hell. He hated school already and it had barely started. He wondered if Iruka would get mad at him if he came home. Then again if Naruto quit after just one day, he really would be a loser. Naruto needed to be able to make a life for himself. If he couldn't handle a few assholes, then how would he make it out in the real world? Naruto was sure there were even more assholes out there, hopefully as adults they wouldn't be so cruel as these kids. Naruto wondered how they could so easily treat someone they didn't know so badly, not to mention the fact that Naruto hadn't done anything to them personally.

Once class was over, Naruto decided that even though he still had a couple hours till his appointment with Tsunade, he would go on and head that way. He didn't want to stick around and wait on campus, not with that whole situation with Sasuke spreading like wildfire. Standing up, Naruto headed for the door. He hadn't brought anything to class because he had known it would only be an introduction to the course.

Out in the hall, Naruto noticed the crowd standing around whispering, a few of them glaring at Naruto's way. Naruto frowned at them before walking a little faster down the hall. He was already starting to hate being here, and he'd barely been there for a day. If the rest of his school days were going to be like this, he might as well go on and pack his bags. He didn't want to be in a place where he was completely miserable. Still maybe there was hope that he could find someone who would be nice to him, and not be like everyone else around here.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Sorry it's taking so long to update, I'm literally working 50 hours a week and it's completely exhausting. Although my hours will soon be changing so I am excited about that.


	3. Chapter 3

Secrets Untold

Chapter 3

Naruto sat in Lady Tsunade's office, silently tapping his foot to a tune that only he could hear. He wanted nothing more than for this appointment to be over with so that he could get on with his college life. He didn't want to have to come here every few months to make sure that the cancer was still gone. Naruto knew how he felt, knew that he would know the signs of the cancer returning. He had more important things to worry about now, like keeping Sasuke Uchiha and his brother from finding out that he was sick and them finding a way to exploit that secret.

"Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto heard his name being called from the front desk, and he stood up and crossed the room. Shizune held the door open for him and offered him a smile.

"How are you doing?" She greeted. "How's college."

"Well, considering that today was my first day, it kind of sucked." Naruto said. "And I feel fine, just a little annoyed with people at school. It's not going to be any different from high school."

"You'll be surprised at how different it can be if you give people a chance." Shizune said as she lead Naruto over to a set of scales and had him step out of his shoes and onto the scale.

"Me give them a chance?" Naruto asked sounding astonished. "How about they give me a chance? They judge me without even knowing me. That's their problem not mine."

"They just don't know you yet." Shizune said as she took note of Naruto's numbers. "You've lost a little weight, have you been exercising more?"

"No more than usual." Naruto muttered. "It's probably from all the stress of dealing with starting college. I don't think it's anything to worry about."

"It could also be a sign of the cancer returning." Shizune pointed out. "I'm going to make sure that Tsunade is aware of this."

"It's only a few pounds. It's nothing serious." Naruto protested. "I don't think you have to worry about it."

"I know that you don't want the cancer to return." Shizune said. "But you can't go around ignoring possible symptoms. Maybe if it is coming back Tsunade will have time to figure out another treatment option for you. Denying it isn't going to change the fact that you are possibly coming out of remission.""

"I'm not denying anything." Naruto said stubbornly. "I've just been really stressed out about starting college. My weight loss has nothing to do with me being sick again!" Shizune said, she couldn't blame him for not wanting to face the truth that his college career was already possibly over, but she also knew that the sooner Naruto got some bloodwork done the sooner that he would know for sure where his weight loss was coming from.

"I guess only the bloodwork will tell." Shizune said, and Naruto frowned. He'd forgotten that Tsunade would likely want to draw his blood just to make sure that there his white blood cell count wasn't too high. He swallowed hard, that was certainly the one way to find out if the cancer was coming back or not. He couldn't help but wonder how he would be able to continue going to school if he was supposed to doing chemotherapy treatments. He would have to do some kind of homebound classes but Naruto wasn't sure that KU offered them. Which meant he would likely have to drop out of school to go through treatment again, which would mean that Naruto would have wasted a lot of money by applying to go to school.

"I wish I didn't have to go through this yet again." Naruto said bitterly. "Cancer is ruining my life."

"It's not necessarily back." Shizune said. "It could be like you said and be from the stress your under with school and everything. But we need to make sure that it isn't the cancer, so that we can stay on top of it so that it doesn't come back."

"Why did I have to be the one to get it?" Naruto wondered. "Isn't my life hard enough growing up alone without any parents?"

"I don't know." Shizune said. "And I doubt we'll ever know why, but you've made it this far so you can't give up now."

"If it comes back, I don't know that I have the strength to fight it again." Naruto admitted once Shizune led him to a examination room. "It was so hard going through all of that the last time, even with Iruka-Sensei with me, I don't think I could do it again."

"The fights not over yet." Shizune said. "So don't give up on Tsunade, I know she's going to find a way to keep you in remission. Just have a little faith in her, she's not known as the best oncologist for nothing you know."

"I know." Naruto said. "I guess I'm just borrowing trouble and worrying over nothing. I should be worrying about other things right now. Like how to avoid the Uchiha's for the rest of my college career." Shizune paused and stared at Naruto.

"You pissed off the Uchiha's?" She asked and Naruto nodded frowning at her.

"That wasn't a good move. Their father owns this hospital, so if they somehow found out that you come here. Fugaku Uchiha could fire Tsunade or myself and you would no longer be a patient here." Shizune said.

"Why is it that everyone acts like they are a god or something? I don't care if he owns all of Konoha, he doesn't have the right to fire anyone. Nor does he have the right to interfere with my case and treatment." Naruto said, his voice coming out angry.

"They are no gods." Shizune said. "But they are the most powerful family in all of Konoha. Fugaku would do anything to make sure that his boys were happy."

"Including potentially killing a patient by refusing to him his treatment?" Naruto asked. "He sounds like a disgusting person to me, I don't know why anyone would want to be around someone like that. It's a bloody miracle that he as kids and a wife for that matter."

"I don't think he would actually do that." Shizune said. "But I wouldn't put it past him. Some families you just don't want to mess with, and he's one of them."

"Just hearing their bloody name pisses me off." Naruto grunted. "All I ever hear about is how powerful and perfect they are. I'm starting to think I might as well just quit now while I'm ahead, either that or do everything that I can to piss him off."

"Now that would be a bad idea." Tsunade said from the doorway. "You don't want to piss him off, because bad things can happen." Naruto frowned at her. Tsunade entered the room and walked over to where Naruto was sitting. Taking his chart from Shizune, Tsunade frowned down at the page.

"You've lost five pounds since the last time I seen you." She said. "How do you feel?"

"Annoyed with that damn question. I don't think the cancer's returning, I think I lost the weight because I'm stressed from dealing with school." Naruto huffed out.

"It could be just that." Tsunade agreed. "Or it could be the start of the end of remission for you, I'm going to do some blood work to be sure."

"Not like you weren't going to do the bloodwork before the weight loss issue." Naruto said, turning his head to stare out the window. He was tired of discussing this already, he knew they were only concerned about the cancer coming back. But Naruto didn't even like to think about it, just remembering the loneliness of the days he had spent in the hospital, the hours he spent kneeling in front of a toilet. His body aching with the chills that coursed through his body. He didn't like thinking that it wouldn't take much for him to be back in that place again. Naruto would do anything, including selling his soul to the devil if it meant that he didn't have to go through chemotherapy again. Naruto often times felt like he would die from the side effects of the drugs rather than the cancer that it was supposed to be curing.

"While this battle has not yet been lost." Tsunade said gently. "I want to make sure that you do not lose the war. It would be devastating to me if the cancer won, not to mention what it would do to Iruka and Kakashi."

"I know." Naruto said gently. "I just hate thinking about going through all of that again. I was absolutely miserable the entire time. I don't know that I can put myself through that again."

"But you will for Iruka won't you?" Tsunade said. "Considering how much he's helped you in the past."

"I would do anything for Iruka." Naruto replied. "But don't you think that since I am the one fighting this battle that I should make the decisions for me and not someone else. Laying a guilt trip on me doesn't help matters any."

"I wasn't trying to lay a guilt trip on you." Tsunade said gently. "And yes, you should make the best decision for you, even if it means that we have to lay you to rest. I just don't want to consider that option just yet."

"I'm hoping that it won't come to that." Naruto said. "I'm hoping that the cancer will stay gone." Naruto held out his arm for Tsunade to wrap a tourniquet around his forearm, grimacing at the tightening on his arm. He silently watched as she tied it off, and proceeded to reach over for a needle and poked around Naruto's arm feeling for a vein. Finding it, Tsunade gently slide the needle into place, taping the needle into place, while she watched the blood fill the empty vials.

When she was finished, she gently removed the needle and pressed a cotton ball to the area she had removed the needle.

"Hold that for me." Tsunade told Naruto and he raised his free arm to hold down the cotton ball while she went and got a band aid. Once she had finished placing the band aid. She quickly labeled the vials of blood and sent them out of the room with Shizune.

"If I find anything wrong with the blood, I'll call you." Tsunade told Naruto. "It's important that we keep on top of this."

"I know." Naruto nodded. "And no matter how busy I am with school, I'll make sure to be here. Even if it's the last place that I want to be."

"That's all we can ask." Tsunade said. "And other than the weight loss you look pretty good. Just make sure you come to me if you start feeling unwell again." Tsunade said. Naruto nodded. As much as he hated to admit it, if he started feeling sick again Tsunade would be the first person that he went too. If anyone knew what to do, it would be her.

"I appreciate everything you do to keep me well." Naruto said softly. "I know that it may not seem like but I do."

"I know" Tsunade said gently. "I understand where you're coming from. You've been through so much, you don't deserve to have to keep fighting like this. I will always do my best to make sure that we are one step ahead. I will do whatever it takes to save your life." Naruto offered Tsunade a small smile, he truly was grateful to have a doctor like Tsunade, who would stop at nothing to help him. Naruto was glad that Iruka had decided that it would be best for Naruto to get his treatment under her instead of the Orochimaru that he had been seeing when he was first diagnosed.

"I'm more thankful than you would ever know that Iruka knew who you were. I don't think I would still be here if I was getting treated by Orochimaru." Naruto said as he stood up. Tsunade scowled at the mention of her former classmate.

"I don't know how anyone ever survives while undergoing treatment with that pedophile. He's a horrible oncologist" She muttered. Naruto chuckled.

"If he was actually a bad doctor, I don't think he would still be working in pediatric oncology." Naruto pointed out.

"You would be very surprised." Tsunade said. "It really is criminal that he's still allowed to practice. I've heard some very nasty things about him."

"Regardless, I'm glad Iruka found you. I really didn't like Orochimaru." Naruto said as he started towards the door. He could remember having undergone a particularly harsh chemotherapy treatment that had left him extremely weak and sick to his stomach. Iruka had gone back to the apartment to get something and Naruto was left alone. He'd been trying to go to sleep, but due to the violence turning in his stomach, he hadn't been able to get any rest. He'd been resting on his side when he'd heard the door open and he had thought it was Iruka returning. It wasn't, it was Orochimaru and even to a fourteen-year-old Naruto he could tell the man was seriously drunk. Orochimaru had approached him, Naruto hadn't known what to expect, but he truly hadn't expected for Orochimaru to raise his hospital gown and reach into Naruto's shorts, and begin stroking Naruto's cock. Naruto had tried to escape the man's touch but he'd been too weakened from his treatment. Orochimaru had rubbed Naruto off until, Naruto had spilled all over his stomach. Then Orochimaru had climbed onto the bed, after lowering his pants and shorts, he had then proceeded to shove himself into Naruto's mouth and slurred a demand for Naruto to suck him off. Naruto had attempted to, but the urge to vomit had become stronger the moment that Orochimaru had forced himself past Naruto's lips. Naruto had gagged and had bitten down hard on Orochimaru's cock and as soon as the appendage had been removed from his mouth, Naruto had turned and vomited all over the man. Iruka had walked in to find Orochimaru's hands wrapped tightly around Naruto's throat, and his naked lower half kneeling over the boy. Iruka had pulled the man off of a barely conscious Naruto and had knocked the man unconscious before calling the police.

"Naruto?" He heard Tsunade's voice call out. "What's wrong?"

"Orochimaru should not be out of jail, and he most definitely should no longer be a doctor."

"He did lose his license temporarily." Tsunade said. "But he was able to get it back after he got out of jail."

"The man is a molester and he got his license back." Naruto said bitterly. "He never should have gotten out of jail."

"They never proved that he done anything to that kid." Tsunade said. "Not that I'm defending the cretin, but they proved that the kid lied about it." Naruto swallowed hard, he could remember someone that was friends with Orochimaru in the law office declaring that both Iruka and Naruto had lied about the whole incident because they wanted to sue Orochimaru and get as much money from the man as possible.

"I guess it would be hard to prove that he shoved his dick down a kid's throat, forcing him to throw up on him. Yeah, I'm sure a kid would lie about getting touched in a way that he never should have been." Naruto said bitterly. He was grateful that no one had learned his or Iruka's names after the humiliation of being called a liar about the whole ordeal. "Maybe someone should consider that maybe the child didn't lie about it and the man really is a pedophile creep."

"I can see that you feel rather strongly about the subject." Tsunade said. "But what's done is done, the man is still a doctor even if he's not very good at it." Naruto rolled his eyes, one day Orochimaru would make a mistake and he would get caught, then there would no be getting out of trouble. He would have to face up to the mistakes that he had made.

"Why do you feel like the kid is lying about it?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Because they said that him and his family came up with the plan so that they could get rick quick." Tsunade said. Naruto shook his head. Maybe he would get the courage to one day tell her that he had been the kid that had gotten molested and had then been called a liar. Maybe then she would see the truth about what a creep her former classmate really was.

"I'll see you later." Naruto called over his shoulder as he headed out the door. He didn't want to be around there anymore to wait and hear what else could be said to defend the cretin. Maybe one day the Uchiha's would learn of the man's proclivities and decide that the doctor was not one they wanted in their network.

Thanks for reading and commenting. I can't wait to hear what you think? Liz


	4. Chapter 4

Secrets Untold

Chapter 4

Back at his dorm, Naruto flopped over onto his bed, and stared up at the ceiling. It hurt that even his own doctor, unknowingly thought that he was a money hungry fool. Naruto had never cared about being rich, he only needed enough to get by and he would be happy. That anyone could believe that a child would make up such a story to get money made him sick to his stomach, and made him want to cry at the same time. He just hoped that no one at KU would find out, because the last thing he needed people to know was that he supposedly lied about his doctor molesting him. Why would anyone think that of a child to begin with? Children were supposed to be believed no matter what. A child wasn't money hungry like adults. Naruto scowled, he wondered how anyone could think that Orochimaru was innocent of anything, he was a lousy doctor and Naruto was sure that the man had probably killed more kids than he had saved. Orochimaru hadn't really cared about saving any of his patients and Naruto wondered how many others he had gotten by with molesting.

Naruto sat up when he heard the doorknob turns and he turned his attention to the door. He had been interested in learning who his roommate would be. When a dark-haired male entered the room, Naruto's friendly grin fell off his face leaving a scowl in its place. His roommate was none other than Sasuke Uchiha.

"Not you." Sasuke said his scowl turning even heavier at the sight of Naruto sitting on the bed opposite his. "How did I get stuck with someone like you?"

"You mean someone that isn't a stuck-up bastard?" Naruto asked.

"No, I meant how did I get stuck with such a dumbass that he doesn't even know how to walk." Sasuke said, before turning his back to Naruto and saying something to his older brother.

"I can see that we are going to get along fabulously." Naruto muttered before turning his back to Sasuke. Whatever Kami existed must have seriously hated Naruto's guts, otherwise Naruto wouldn't have been made to suffer like this.

"I would rather not get along with someone as idiotic as you." Sasuke said. "You have the same fashion sense as a goat." Sasuke eyed Naruto's colored bed before quickly turning his back on him.

"At least I have a little color." Naruto said darkly. "I would prefer color to the dark."

"The dark is better." Sasuke said.

"It might fit your suicidal soul better but it's not better than having a little color in your life."

"Who said anything about me being suicidal?" Sasuke demanded turning around to face Naruto once more.

"No one." Naruto retorted. "But I figure since you like black do much, that you're in favor of dying at any moment. Besides in case you haven't noticed, I haven't exactly made any friends here because of you."

"It's not my fault you're a clumsy dumbass." Sasuke said. "And people are smart enough to see that." Naruto huffed out a breath, he wondered if it would be possible to change roommates or if he would be stuck with the Uchiha all year round.

"Why don't you go room with your brother and give me some peace." Naruto said.

"Because my brother has a sex life that I don't want to listen too. Not that you would know what it's like to have one of those." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned, Sasuke was right about that, because he'd been sick so much, he'd never had an opportunity to lose his virginity, and after what happened to him when he'd been fourteen, he hadn't been too interested in sex. Now that he was older though Naruto figured he would want to give it a try, but there again if anyone knew that Naruto had had cancer, he was certain that no one would even crave him like that. He doubted he would find anyone in college that was mature enough to deal with Naruto's having cancer. He desperately hoped that he would at least be able to make a few friends while he was in school. Otherwise he was in for a miserable experience.

"Why would you care about my sex life or lack thereof?" Naruto asked, and a red tint colored Sasuke's cheeks.

"I don't care!" he snapped. "I could care less about anything to do with you. But know this you had better not cross me or things are going to be very difficult for you."

"Like they haven't always been." Naruto muttered, before rolling over onto his stomach and pressing his face in his pillow. He wondered if this day could possibly get any worse? How was he going to survive his first year of college with perhaps the worst person that he had ever met? Naruto that the Uchiha had a even a bit of sympathy in his body and it made Naruto curious as to what could have made Sasuke harden his heart so much. Naruto found it hard to believe that Sasuke could have been born as cruel as he was. What had happened to have changed him so drastically or did Naruto even want to know? Or was Sasuke the way he was because he grew up in a rich family? If that was the case maybe Naruto should take him down a peg or two. Which meant a fun-loving Naruto would get to play some pranks. Naruto couldn't wait to start; his suicidal roommate would learn his lesson one way or the other.

"Idiot." Naruto heard Sasuke mutter under his breath and he rolled his eyes. Looks like it was time to start planning the pranks, Uchiha was going to regret messing with him. Perhaps he should do something easy to start off and get harder each time he played a prank.

"If I'm an idiot, you're a bastard." Naruto quipped as he pushed himself to his feet.

"At least I have a family." Sasuke retorted, pausing only when he didn't hear Naruto say anything.

"What would you know about that?" Naruto snapped. "How would you know anything about me?"

"I knew I was getting you for a roommate." Sasuke replied. "So, I decided to take a look at your school records."

"Those aren't any of your business and neither is my family situation." Naruto said.

"I needed to know who I was rooming with." Sasuke repeated as he flopped down on his bed and lying his casted hand on his chest.

"That didn't give you a right to invade my privacy, you prick." Naruto said. "And while I don't have a conventional family, I have people that I claim as my family."

"Like Kakashi Hatake?" Sasuke said. "I guess you think he's just going to pass you without you having to do any work."

"I would never think that." Naruto snapped. "I came to school to learn and that's what I'm going to do." The more Sasuke spoke the more pissed of Naruto was getting. He wanted to knock this asshole through the next wall, but something told him that he really didn't want to do that. He would probably get kicked out of school and tossed into jail to boot.

"Everyone else is going to think that. You should just get switched to another class. I hear Orochimaru teaches a night class here, teaches anatomy or something like that." Naruto froze. How did the doctor have the time to teach a class and something like anatomy? Naruto would have to find a way to not take that class.

"Cat got your tongue?" Sasuke asked when Naruto didn't reply, he turned his head to look over at Naruto, whose face had turned an unnatural shade of white. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke sat up and turned towards Naruto, but Naruto said nothing. His mind racing with thoughts of how he would avoid Orochimaru. With that man, now that Naruto's was older, he didn't doubt that Orochimaru would try and take things further with him, even if the man had to force Naruto. Naruto had to keep as much distance between him and Orochimaru as possible. He couldn't allow that man to hurt him and then make him out to be a liar again.

"Earth to the dumbass?" Sasuke said again, and still Naruto said nothing. Sasuke frowned as he watched Naruto suddenly leap up and race across the floor to the garbage can, where he proceeded to hurl into it.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke said. "Is wrong with you?" Sasuke wondered what could have happened to elicit such a response from the other boy. He'd mentioned Orochimaru and then this had happened. Was it possible that Naruto had some sort of history with the man? Did Naruto take another class and fail or something?

Suddenly a cell phone on Naruto's side of the room started ringing, and Sasuke glanced at it, but returned his attention back to Naruto, who was completely ignoring the phone.

"That man should not be allowed on campus." Naruto said suddenly, his head raising to meet Sasuke's eyes. "Let me just say that he's the evilest man that I have ever met."

"He's also a doctor, who I'm sure has managed to save many lives." Sasuke said. "He is to be respected."

"He's probably taken as many lives as he's saved." Naruto said. "There's nothing about him that deserves respect. There is so much more that has happened, but I won't be telling you." Sasuke frowned.

"Now that you're through barfing can you clean the trash can? I would rather not smell that shit all night." Sasuke demanded.

"Just when I was starting to think you were human." Naruto muttered, still ignoring his phone as he grabbed the trash can and exited the room, stomping all the way down the hall. If Orochimaru was indeed a professor at this university, Naruto might as well quit now. He didn't think he would ever be able to face the man and not remember what was done to him. He wouldn't ever forget what it felt like to be branded a liar even though he was telling the truth. He didn't expect that Sasuke would care about that, he couldn't see Sasuke caring about anyone but himself.

Entering the bathroom, Naruto made his way over to the shower where he dropped the pail on the ground and turned the shower on. Naruto watched it fill up with water before he turned it over and emptied the water, before repeating the process to make sure that he had gotten rid of all the vomit. Once he was finished, he headed back down the hall to his dorm room. Upon entering the room, Naruto dropped the garbage can in the corner of the room, and went over to his desk where he picked up his cell phone. He noticed Tsunade's number on the missed calls list and he sighed and dropped it back down onto the desk. If the call was about what he thought it was, he could call her back later. But surely the cancer wasn't back, he wasn't even feeling bad right now. Well, not any worse than usual Naruto thought.

"It's kind of rude not to call whomever called you back." Sasuke commented.

"It's kind of rude to but into business that is not yours." Naruto replied, his mind returning to the pranks that he was to play. The first one was going to involve ladders and a ton of super glue. He might even decide to give Sasuke's side of the room a little color by wrapping everything in Christmas paper. Naruto chuckled at the thought, he could imagine how that would fit in with Sasuke's OCD behavior.

"You really are an ass." Sasuke muttered turning his attention to the school book that lay open on his bed.

"And you really are an annoying bastard." Naruto said. "But I'm not mentioning it." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I can make school very difficult for you if you're not careful." Sasuke said.

"Only a coward would hide behind his families name, and not do anything himself." Naruto replied. Sasuke frowned. He had the feeling this would be a very long year indeed.

"Perhaps you would be better off finding a new roommate." Sasuke said.

"I think I do need a new roommate and not an anti-social bastard like you but since I'm stuck with you. I'm going to make the best of it." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You're not going to like living here." Sasuke said.

"I'm going to brighten up your damn world." Naruto said. "I'll be a much-needed improvement in your life."  
"I don't need an improvement." Sasuke replied.

"That's what you think." Naruto replied, thinking about how he was going to pull his first prank off. He needed to know Sasuke's schedule but he wouldn't be able find that unless Sasuke was out of the room. He figured the other male would have to go to the restroom sooner or later, so Naruto would just have to wait until then. Something told Naruto that even if he was stuck with a prick for a roommate, his school year was going to be very interesting. He just hoped that Sasuke didn't get too pissed about the pranks, Naruto hoped that Sasuke would at least have a sense of humor.

Sorry this one is so short! I promise things are about to get super interesting! Thanks for reading and commenting. Liz (PLEASE COMMENT)


End file.
